


Уязвимый, хрупкий человечек

by miroveha



Series: Слабый человек и его слишком заботливый бойфренд [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Третью ночь подряд Спок беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как его любовник бьется в тисках кошмара.





	Уязвимый, хрупкий человечек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vulnerable, Fragile Little Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443123) by kyliselle. 



— Прекрати… не надо…

Третью ночь подряд Спок беспомощно наблюдал, как его любовник бьется в тисках кошмара. Учитывая, что это также была третья по счету ночь, проведенная ими вместе, Спок видел вероятность в 92,6 процента, что подобное повторится в будущем. 

Спок прикинул возможные варианты развития событий. В предыдущие ночи он будил Кирка: стоило легонько потрясти его за плечо, как тот вскидывался и начинал бормотать смущенные извинения, а после отказывался говорить о случившемся. Откровенно говоря, Спок находил подобный подход к решению проблемы нелогичным и совершенно неприемлемым, но Кирк и слушать его не хотел. 

Кирк мог быть чрезвычайно упрямым. Впрочем, вулканцы тоже умели проявлять упрямство, хоть Спок предпочел бы не давать этой черте столь эмоционального названия. (Точно так же, как предпочел не давать имени тем ощущениям, что кололи его сердце, когда лежащий рядом с ним человек издавал жалобные звуки.) 

Кирк снова всхлипнул, затем принялся что-то бормотать и о чем-то умолять. Хоть он и сдерживал свои эмоции, этого Спок уже не смог вынести. Вулканцы отличаются постоянностью; они не влюбляются в кого попало. Наконец-то найдя своего спутника жизни — а Спок не сомневался, что Кирк для него был именно спутником жизни, — они оставались вместе навсегда. 

Хотя своему любовнику Спок об этом ещё не рассказывал. Иначе звездный Казанова Джеймс Т. Кирк, вероятно, давно в ужасе сбежал бы от него на ближайшую планету. 

Повернувшись в постели, Спок увидел, что лицо Кирка искажено болью. Спок не мог больше сдерживаться: вытянув руку, он осторожно погладил нахмуренную бровь. «Какой же ты хрупкий», — снова всплыло в голове. Как бы Кирк ни старался выглядеть неуязвимым, Спок всегда помнил о ломкости его костей, мягкости его кожи, слабости его тела. Спок мог без малейших усилий удерживать его на месте одной рукой. Он постоянно беспокоился о множестве других видов в галактике, которые могли ранить Кирка, — но сам Кирк был слеп к собственной уязвимости и, вероятно, не оценил бы по достоинству чрезмерную заботу Спока о его маленьком хрупком человеке. 

Он провел пальцами по виску Кирка. Для людей — лишь успокаивающий жест, но для вулканцев такая близость значила куда больше. Это было ещё не полноценное слияние разумов, но все же когда его пальцы коснулись пси-центров на лице Кирка, Спок смог уловить проблеск сна, что мучил его любовника. 

Перед глазами Спока мелькнули воспоминания о насилии, крови, криках боли, и он едва не отшатнулся в ужасе. Действуя на одном лишь инстинкте — вулканском инстинкте защитить своего суженого, — он обхватил лицо Кирка обеими ладонями и полностью слил их разумы, твердо намереваясь спасти его от кошмаров подсознания. 

***

Сны всегда были путанными и куда более несвязными, чем обычные воспоминания, но Спок упрямо пробирался сквозь сновидение к дорогому ему голосу, по-прежнему заходящемуся в крике. Мир вокруг него рассыпался, а затем собрался заново в виде кухни с двумя людьми — один был огромным мужчиной с ремнем, а другой крошечным, до смерти перепуганным ребенком. 

Ребенок поднял испуганный взгляд синих глаз на Спока, и тот с невольной дрожью узнал этого человека, сейчас ещё меньше и уязвимее, чем обычно. 

— Спок! — всхлипнул ребенок в углу кухни, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. — Спок! 

И Спок, по натуре совсем не жестокий, ударил мужчину с ремнем. Этого оказалось достаточно: от силы удара тот отлетел за пределы кухни, растворившись в тенях окружающего сновидения. 

Невозможно яркие голубые глаза смотрели на него с благодарностью. 

— Я надеялся, что ты придешь. 

Вулканское сердце Спока, обычно непреклонное, едва не разбилось. 

— Т’хи’ла, — как можно мягче сказал он, — я верну тебя домой. 

***

Прошло уже тринадцать целых и три десятых минуты с тех пор, как он вытащил Кирка из кошмара, — а Кирк до сих пор ничего не сказал. Но Спок был терпелив; он готов был прождать хоть всю ночь напролет. Впрочем, он не смог удержаться от искушения погладить Кирка по голому плечу, проецируя в его сознание нежность и заботу. Когда-нибудь Кирк поймет, что вулканская телепатия способна в том числе и на такое, но Спок не видел причин упоминать об этом первым. 

Наконец Кирк нарушил молчание:

— Это был мой отчим. 

В нем вспыхнул горячий, жгучий, плавящий гнев; желание причинить боль, убить, уничтожить — 

Кирк вздрогнул под его рукой, и Спок немедленно подавил свою ярость. Вулканские эмоции могли быть пугающими, а он не хотел пугать Кирка. Вместо этого Спок снова погладил его плечо, незаметно посылая ощущение спокойствия и поддержки. 

— Ты не заслуживал того, чтобы тебе причинили боль. 

Кирк пожал плечами:

— В детстве у меня было то ещё шило в заднице. 

— У тебя и сейчас шило в заднице. И все равно ты никогда не будешь заслуживать того, чтобы тебе причинили боль. 

Кирк взглянул на него с благодарностью. Такой уязвимый. К горлу Спока подступил ком. Уязвимый, хрупкий человечек.

Спок притянул Кирка к своей груди. Он старался быть мягким, но все равно не рассчитал силу, сжав Кирка слишком сильно, — тот только пискнул в ответ. Внутренне поморщившись, Спок заново рассчитал, сколько усилий нужно приложить в следующий раз, когда он захочет… как там Кирк это назвал? Ах да. Пообниматься. 

— Твой отчим по-прежнему живет в Айове?

— Да. А что?

— Логично уточнить местонахождение будущей добычи. 

Кирк засмеялся. 

— Не глупи, Спок, — ласково сказал он. 

Вулканцы никогда не глупят, но Спок не стал об этом напоминать. Он считал, что на отчима Кирка благотворно повлияет знание, что случается с теми, кто причиняет боль суженным вулканцев. 

Кирк снова издал какой-то звук, но в этот раз куда тише. Счастливей. Спок позволил себе улыбнуться. Одной рукой по-прежнему обнимая Кирка, другой он пригладил светлые волосы. Благодаря контакту кожи с кожей он чувствовал эмоции Кирка: облегчение, спокойствие, радость. Даже любо…

Он не дал себе закончить эту мысль. Нелогично возлагать на кого-то свои надежды раньше времени. Вместо этого Спок пропустил волосы Кирка сквозь пальцы и спроецировал ощущение спокойствия, безопасности и поддержки. 

— Ммм, ты такой теплый… Это приятно. 

Спок чувствовал, как необычно расположенное человеческое сердце бьется у самой его груди. Кирк понемногу засыпал в его объятиях, а смелый, пытливый ум все больше расслаблялся. 

— Спок?

— Да?

— Ты меня как-то назвал во сне. Такое слово… я его не узнал. 

Спок снова начал перебирать светлые волосы. 

— Мммм… — Кирк почти полностью уснул. — Звучало по-вулкански, — сонно добавил он. — Красивое. 

Хоть кожа человека в его руках была прохладной, Спок все равно почувствовал тепло. 

— Да, это было вулканское слово. Когда-нибудь я объясню тебе его значение. А теперь спи. 

— Спок? — на выдохе позвал Кирк. 

— Да?

— Пообещай, что ты никогда меня не оставишь. 

Спок сглотнул. Едва слышный голосок в его голове предположил, что, может быть, надежды Спока вовсе не так преждевременны, как он считал. 

— Никогда, т’хи’ла.


End file.
